American Gothic Revisited
by Kitkat2468
Summary: It only took a knife to the back to start a friendship. Caroline finally let her mask slip in front of the big bad hybrid. Like this story, let me know. Copyright disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the Originals/the Vampire Diaries and took inspiration from these shows.
1. Chapter 1

American Gothic Revisited

Deceit was always the name of the game with Klaus, he was the villain after all. He had killed aunt Jenna, manipulated Caroline friends and even put his own family members into a dagger-induced coma. Klaus was pure evil. It was fact, atleast that's what Caroline's "friends" wanted her to believe. Elena and Damon in particular were adamant that Klaus had to go and luckily for Caroline they were not overly suspicious that Caroline was beginning to feel something for Klaus because it was _wrong_ to believe there was any good in Klaus. The group was hardly forgiving even if she had put sympathetic comments Klaus's way, not to mention how Tyler would react. If he found out, well that would be end of them – he was so concerned with his manly image and had his own petty jealousies. So, Caroline had to wear a mask. This was not unknew to Caroline, however, who had been using her theatrics for years to cover up her insecurities, she wore the perfect smile and acted like she was the queen bee of mystic falls. This is not say she didn't enjoy any of it but if she didn't behave like this, what would she be? Caroline never seemed to command the same respect as Elena or Bonnie. Further in to her teenage years, it became harder for Caroline to pretend she wasn't okay with it, especially with the onset of boys. Matt, Stefan, Damon and even Tyler picked up on Caroline's desperation to fit in and devalued her as a result. This was a big mistake on their part and when she became a vampire this was even more evident. Caroline shined as a vampire and Klaus seemed to recognise that and go beyond the superficial impressions that those of the mystic fall's gang still retained. As a vampire, she also became better at deception - she had to - being a vampire wasn't something she could go public about. Caroline had also managed confused Klaus – although their connection, however fleeting, was undeniable and both knew it. Consequently, when Caroline had received what seemed like a bajillion text messages from Klaus, she had to put her armour on. Ready for the internal battle she faced.

Before this, Sila had been at the Michaelson mansion, "daggered" Klaus and reappeared in Caroline's form. This was cruel. Klaus thought Caroline was admitting she cared, "she" had stroked his face and was clearly worried. Sila shattered this allusion. Unfortunately, when Caroline does enter the living room all guns blazing, Klaus does not believe it's her.

Klaus pleads, "is it really you?"

Klaus is sweating profusely and in real pain. This only increases as sadly, Klaus knows that from Caroline lack of response and stern stare that this was naturally the real Caroline. Yet, he still had to check, he could trust no one, not even himself when it came to Caroline, he had been burnt one too many times.

But before this, Klaus lifts himself off the floor and on to a stool, while Caroline's face stays seemingly unmoved by his appearance or his fear. When really, she had many thoughts whirling through mind, she needed to keep focused. So, she did what she did best, which was to keep all her anger against Klaus to the forefront of her mind, afterall he did drive Tyler away – although deep down she knew that was probably for the best they needed a break. Tyler always seemed to criticise her, and she noticed he started to look at other girls. Nonetheless, Klaus couldn't just be going around controlling people's lives.

"prove it" Klaus demanded.

Prove it was her, Caroline was pissed. of course Klaus was giving her orders whilst semi-dressed. This was another part of her problem she was nervous and excited by the sight of him, she needed to leave.

"Okay I don't know if this is some knew way of flirting, but it sucks and I have more important things to do."

Caroline then spun on her heel but ofcourse Klaus, as he always, did drew her back in …

"wait"

And if only Caroline knew, that this one little word led to her mask slipping, perhaps she would have left. But in the end, it was always more exciting to see a story through and theirs is an epic one.


	2. Chapter 2

The first-cut is the deepest

 _Wait, I'm hurt that bloody Sila stabbed me with the white oak stake, and suffice to say that's why I called you._

Klaus said the last part almost timidly, betraying his belief that Caroline did care for him.

Caroline, however, felt that Klaus was being overconfident, shouting, _you ran Tyler out of town, killed his mother and you think I am the one to call for help!_

But Klaus was right on the money, she did care whether he was hurt. Why else did Caroline come to the rescue? Everyone else seemed to ignore Klaus in times of trouble, she just couldn't do it.

But she would be damned if she gave up her act, she needed to deflect and she was good at it. So much so that if there had been a competition at it, she would win first prize. Deflection is after all built on insecurity, not only was she bothered that friends would think her no longer good enough to be part of the gang or useful if she sided with Klaus as it would bring end to her days as the bubbly blonde distraction, she thought Klaus's "obsession" with her was to be short-lived.

So Caroline continues to list Klaus's misdeeds, _Not to mention all the dead bodies that you have left lying in your wake since you were turned, humans, people, mother, fathers, daughters, people you have forgotten and you think I can forget them and just help you, you're a monster!_

Caroline in classic miss mystic falls righteous mode used her words like weapons to her him, when really it hurt her more – deep down she was frustrated and irritated by Klaus and perpetuated this the more she ranted, she truly wanted him to change.

Yet, in response to all this Klaus becomes cold, despondent almost indifferent, if it hadn't been for the slight watery glean in his eyes showing his true hurt, Caroline would not have bothered to get through.

Klaus proving he is in fact the best manipulator, and alpha in the whole supernatural world, with an intense stare and an almost growl he shouts _ENOUGH!_ Caroline is stopped. Klaus had trapped his pray with one sudden outburst and then mustering his true devil persona, he becomes composed and chillingly states

 _If you die, you, Tyler and all your little friends die along with me!_

Caroline walks purposely towards Klaus almost robotic and betraying her state of unrest at becoming physical closer to Klaus who was dangerous in more ways than one. Klaus then cranes his neck up to meet Caroline's eyes; he doesn't like to be weak. Little did he know she had butterflies?

Caroline dips her head slightly, her face uneasy at the sight of blood – something she should have got over as vampire but no it was still a grim sight. Right Caroline, lets pull are selves together before Klaus sees I am anxious can't have him being smug, can we!

So Caroline responds coldly, _what do you want me to do?_

Klaus responded nonchalantly a alike they were acquaintances, _it's quite simple cut the stake out of me_

Caroline grabs the plies gingerly, they weigh her down – not physically like they would do if she was human but mentally- this truly was a gruesome thing to do, rip into someone's back – Klaus or not.

Caroline huffs meeting his eyes, and says almost ins defeated fashion – aware of another live and die experience she and Klaus were to be connected by- _well we can't do it here can we ?_ talking to herself more than anything… _erm what about me having you on the piano?_

Klaus smirks, _maybe if I was in better shape love… that little treat could be arranged_

 _I'm not even dignifying that with answer Klaus, c'mon ill help you up_

 _and I thought chivalry was dead but here you are my saviour_ , Klaus was dripping with sarcasm, the mood had definitely shifted to their normal banter.

The struggle was over but let's be honest it couldn't have lasted they were meant to be!

 _Now turn round_ , Caroline ordered Klaus, as a wife orders a husband.

Klaus panted out in pain

 _oh it's a shame love, I'm missing your beautiful face and yours mine_

 _aaaaaaaaaaa_

klaus then felt a greater shot of pain- Caroline turned away for a second.

 _okay, Klaus we can do this (meeting his face after prancing round the other side of the piano like a cat) you stay still and be less "charming" (Caroline of course said this with dramatic air quotes and tilted hers slightly) and I'll have these shards out of your back and then I can go back to prom planning, okay?_

 _I'm glad my life is a priority love, can't keep you away from the prom for too long someone might have ordered the wrong flowers, God this kills_

 _Whatever whiny, here I go_

Caroline's long delicate fingers touched Klaus muscular back, bare skin to bare skin - Caroline blushed, this was intimate. Quickly she took the pliers and went in to his back,

Klaus lets out a scream

Oh shit, I can't do this - not to him


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline unbeknownst to Klaus, who was preoccupied by siring pain, was visibly distressed.

Afterall, Klaus had shown Caroline that cared on many occasions, and she simply can't forget it.

– her brain flashbacks to images of the ball - Your strong, full of life light ofcourse I fancy you, Caroline.

Caroline regulates her breathing…

Caroline calm down, its not like you haven't seen blood before and its Klaus think of all the pain and suffering he's put others through. You remember Jenna don't you, Yes Jenna that's right, she's died because of him.

AAH she mentally kicks herself in frustratation, she doesn't like that her views of Klaus keep going back on forth. He's charming. Nope!

Love, I hate to bring you out of your daydream but the dagger is digging further into my back

God, right just stay still, she states almost too softly.

This is too intimate, right Bitchy Caroline needs to reappear, its hard with you wriggling all about the place!

I am sorry if my pain is an inconvenience for you sweetheart but my death would be a greater inconvenience don't you think? Your "darlin'" boyfriend would be one of the first ones at the pearl gates.

Caroline rolls her eyes and mutters, atleast he doesn't have a first-class ticket to hell.

Time went by as Caroline plugged away, she was exhausted. This wasn't how her afternoon was supposed to be, helping a semi-naked Klaus. Naked Klaus, that conjured up images. Caroline inspected Klaus glazed skin, and she was ashamed that wasn't the only thing she had checked out.

Caroline became uncomfortable with the long silence punctuated with short breaths and Klaus moans and groans.

Digging in to his skin again, she puts on haughty manner and as if surprised takes another look and says in a sarcastic manner

Oh God, you do have a heart?

Klaus groans

Caroline continues with her mean-girl façade

Oh my bad, its just a bloody rib.

Caroline justifies it, Klaus should be able to take it, hes a murderer. Later on however, she will feel guilty for playing him once again.

Klaus responds, well I'm glad my misery is amusing

Klaus grimaces, he feels disgusting

Caroline pipes up in a bored tone,

I swear there's nothing in here and if you think I'm having fun you must be insane.

Klaus raises his voice, and I thought we were becoming fast friends


	4. Chapter 4

Well you thought wrong, Caroline retorted.

Jabbing the metal further in to Klaus back, which acted as a moment of irrational catharsis since she felt powerless due to the hybrid's stubborn nature. He was used to getting what he wanted and he wanted caroline. Not gonna happen buddy…

Aaaaaaaa, Klaus jerked back it was clear the pain was unbearable,

I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Caroline repeated almost on instinct.

Trying not soften any further which would allow Klaus the opportunity to get close, she snapped.

You know what, I'm not sorry at all. Not after everything you've done. You're going to earn my help

At this point they were squaring up to one both angry with the other.

You are going to let Tyler in to town.

Caroline turned and walked confidently to the couch before Klaus could utter a single word.

Klaus staggered over zapped off all his supernatural energy. Feeling like a new born babe, he made it to sit beside Caroline. Having deflated somewhat from this humbling experience, Klaus pleaded.

Caroline please help me, you're the only one I can count on. Elijah and Rebecca have abandoned me.

Caroline remained stonefaced, but on the inside it felt as if she was dying. No Forbes, remember what your mother said before your sophomore cheer try outs to succeed you can't let the other side know you're not holding anything less than aces in your arsenal.

Caroline procedes to pull up her phone to "ignore" Klaus. Although, it wasn't exactly effective, Candy Crush was unlikely to be an efficient distraction against a vampire with severe angry issues and a penchant for long speeches and Machiavellian plans of revenge. Also, he was hot, tell me a girl who would not take a second glances at his abs, his lips and eventhough, he could be impossible that was part of his charm.

Klaus had enough, he had sacrificed his dignity, even his life for this girl time and again. She'd fouled up most of his plans. He leaned towards her and managed to knock her phone out of her hand.

His eyes darkened and smugly stated, now that I've got your attention take this darn piece of wood out of my bloody back else personally rip out the lungs of all your little friends. COMPRENDA?


End file.
